


Prom night

by Foxboots



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M, More tags to come later, Prom Night, Saw this thing and wrote these things, Virgil forgets something important, everyone forgets something important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxboots/pseuds/Foxboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone forgets to ask</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's was Friday night: prom night. Penelope was getting ready when her phone rang. It was Virgil.

“What colour?” Was the first thing he said and Penny, who had absolutely no clue what the man was on about, said;  
"Urm Virgil, I'm not too sure what you mean, dearest?” She formed it as a statement but ended with a question.  
“Well we have to match, we are going together.” Was his response. Penny froze.

Virgil hadn't asked her but she was thrilled - having said no to every guy, Pen was sad that she'd have to go alone but now it turned out that Virgil forgot to ask her!  
“Virgil, honey, since when were we going together?”  
The line was silent until she heard the silent whisper of:  
“Fuck I forgot to ask you.”  
“Rose, honey, wear a rose colour tie, and pick me up at seven.” Penny said before hanging up leaving Virgil shell shocked and out hunting for a rose coloured tie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Brains.

Saturday night. It was their last day at school, and the school was holding a party for them to celebrate graduation. 

Virgil was going to ask his best friend Brains: but he forgot. So when Virgil called Brains the day before, asking what colours to wear, Brains was a confused, stuttering mess. Surely the hot rugby player wouldn't be asking him, would he? So Brains had responded with:  
“I-I-I don't understand? Virg, shouldn't you be asking your date?” Brains had spoke into the phone. Virgil hadn't responded - the line went dead. 

“V-Virgil you s-still there?” Brains asked after it had been a good minute of silence. “Huh? Oh yeah, I'm still here. It's just, I forgot to ask my date.” Virgil replied.  
“Oh. Well I'm sure they'll say yes - even if you call now.” Brains said.  
“R-Right. So urm.. Brains, what colour should I wear?” Virgil asked. 

“W-What? Virgil, I don't understand.” Brains didn't want to get his hopes up but maybe, just maybe, Virgil was asking him.  
“I'm trying to ask you to the party, you idiot,” Virgil said, “but I forgot to ask, and you probably already have a date and this is stupid - I'm stupid. I'm sorry, I'll just go now.” “Oh.” Brains cleverly responded. Wait, had Virgil hung up? Quickly calling him back, Brains loudly blurted out a “YES!”. 

“So what colour?” Colour seemed to be a thing with Virgil, Brains thought.  
“Forest green.” He finally answered. “Oh and V-Virgil pick me up a-at eight.”  
“As you wish.” Virgil said before they saying their goodbyes.


	3. Scott and Pen

“KAYO! ALAN!” Scott was going to kill them! He had just found out via a text from Penny that they were going to prom together. Don't get him wrong - he was thrilled - but the problem was that he was too chicken to actually ask her to go so he didn't know what the two did but now Penny and him were going to prom together. 

~earlier~

Penny had been stopped by Kayo on her way home.  
“So Pen, who are you going to prom with? No! Wait; let me guess. He's tall... He's handsome... and.. he's the eldest Tracy?” Kayo asked; swaying side to side as they walked. Penelope grumbled and sped up, her happy mood now destroyed. The giant idiot didn't ask her!  
“No. I'm not going to the stupid thing.” Penelope said, stomping her foot on the ground as Kayo came to a halt next to her. “Wait, what?!” Kayo said.  
“I said he didn't ask me.” Penny replied sadly.  
“Oh.”

~later~

“Alan, we have an emergency” Kayo said the minute the phone picked up.  
“What?” Alan groggily replied. “Is it the colour? Because I've said it already: I am not wearing hot pink.” Alan said.  
“No, that's not it. Besides, yes you are wearing that colour. But no, your idiotic brother forgot to ask a certain little Miss Pink to prom!” Kayo shouted down the phone. “WHAT?”  
So they planned a plan. A plan that would mean that one Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward and one Scott Carpenter Tracy would be going to prom together. Because they're both idiots who can't do anything for themselves. And so a plan was created. 

~present~

Alan and Kayo had put their plan in action to get Pen and Scott together. Alan stole Scott’s phone and sent Penny a message about prom. Kayo had Pen’s phone at the time and excitedly showed Penny.  
“Pen, look!” She showed her friend. “Scott sent a message!” Although it was from Scott, Kayo knew it was Alan on his brother's phone - but Penelope didn't have to know that.   
“Oh. What's it say?” Pen asked. “Oh, nothing. Just that he wants to go to prom with you.” Kayo replied, going back to her game on Pen’s phone. Oh. Oh. 

~with Scott~

Scott was looking for his phone. He needed to make things right. So when he found Alan he was confused. When he saw his apparent latest message he was livid. Don't get him wrong - they made the job easier - but he wanted to ask her himself. So he went after Alan, who then informed him that Kayo was a part of it. After scolding Alan, Scott retrieved his phone and called Penelope. 

The phone rang.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.   
Ring. Rin- “Hello?” Pen answered,  
“Er... hey? About that message-“ Scott started, unsure how to go about it until Pen interrupted him.  
“Yes” she said.  
“O-oh” was his elegant response. He was shocked: she said yes?  
“Pick me up at seven, darling.” And with that Pen hung up.  
He had a date to prom now. He had a date - and no clue what to wear. He sent her a text asking ‘which colour?’ to which she responded with ‘blood red’. Scott groaned. She was trying to kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> So there's basically gon be bout eight or nine of these things based on this prompt thing link here: http://foxboot.tumblr.com/post/146955205011/ominouslymathematical-vangohing-my-best . Also betad by the grammar fairy


End file.
